


Surprise!

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is astonished. Given that this is a very weird little 'surprise' crossover, I can't blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

I have fainted twice in my life, from pain or shock, and this bids fair to be the third occasion. I steady myself against these unearthly surfaces, startled, and yes, afraid, but I must touch the wall, or fall.

Apology is upon Holmes' face.

"Circumstances and my nemesis have forced me to a decision that will quite overset the foundations of your understanding. I am sorry, Watson."

Breathlessly, I gesture at our surroundings. I might have protested, if our circumstances had not been so exigent, at the folly of hiding from assassins in a steamer trunk, of all things. And now, I am astonished, and Holmes is a stranger to me.

"What is this place?" I demand.

"One of safety," he answers.

I sputter, but he ignores my incoherence before walking to a mass of machinery that I can hardly describe. His expression is one I've seen before – Holmes, the showman, Holmes, the man with a great secret which he may deign to reveal.

"In another life, I was known as The Inquirer, and this place, Watson, is a TARDIS."

The machine emits a weird, rhythmic wail, and Holmes smiles. "Recover your composure, dear friend, and prepare to be amazed."


End file.
